I Will Forever Love You
by ColdFireGirl444
Summary: Kai and Max's girlfriends have to make a big sacrifice to save the ones they love.
1. New York City

The moon set it's eerie glow on the streets of the nice neighborhood. Trees cast an unfriendly shadow across the ground. The wind blew harshly across the surface. Lamp posts luminated the streets gently with dim yellow lights. It was the time of season where no one was seen without a coat and scarf. It was one of the only nights the skies hadn't sent snow down on the people living in the small, busy city.

There were few people left wondering the streets at such a late hour. Two teenagers walked down the street arm in arm.

"It's so cold..." A pair of golden eyes looked up into a pair of crimson ones. The gold eyes were set on a pale face with long black hair surrounding it. The girl wore a long black fur coat, with her black combat boots poking out from under them. She rubbed her black fur gloved hands together. "Can we go in soon, Kai?" The taller of the two nodded. His long leather coat billowed behind him while he walked. He looked like a god. The two of the dashed down the street and into the Marriot Marques hotel they were staying in.

It was well lit inside the hotel. The walls looked like gold, and the cielings held up beautiful crystel chandeliers. The rug was also a golden color.

"Hey you two!" A cheery voice cried out. The couple turned around to see a rather short girl with shoulder length red hair. She, unlike everyone else in the lobby, wore a jean skirt and a pink halter top. Her height was boosted with a pair of pink strappies.

Kai smiled and waved, "Hey, Sumi."

Sumi waved and then rushed over to Kai's girlfriend."Sada-chan, the rest of the girls have been waiting in the room for an hour! We can't start a truth or dare without you!"

Sada laughed, "Okay." She turned to Kai, "I gotta go, I'll see you in the morning." She stood up on her tip toes and gave him a peck on the cheek. With that she ran to the elevator with her best friend.

The two girls walked into the gold elevator. "Did you have fun with Kai-kun?" Sumi asked with

a smiled. Sada blushed a little, "Y-yeah." She fiddled with the buttons on her fur coat. "Well, what did you do with Max today?"

Sumi brushed her hair off her shoulders before answering. "We hit the sushi bar. We talked, like we always do." She leaned against the cold elevator walls.

"You and Maxie are always talking to each other. What do you guys talk about anyway?" The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors opened slowly.

"We talk about our pasts, our present, and what we think is going to happen in our future." She smiled to herself and got a glazed look over forest green eyes. Sada knew her best friend enough to know that this meant she was thinking.

They approached the door to the room all the girls were sharing. Sumi pulled out the room key and opened the door. Inside there was Toki, Yumi, and Hana.

Toki had shoulder length black hair and tanned skin. She wore cargo pants and a black long-sleeve shirt. Her river blue eyes greeted them. After looking up at them she returned to picking at her black and white checkered vans.

Yumi had long dirty blonde hair. Her green eyes didn't even look up. She wore a pair of baggy jeans and a black tee shirt with a jean jacket over it. Her feet, clad with converses, tapped impatiently.

Last, Hana had black hair that stopped at the middle of her neck. Her gray eyes looked sleepily out the window across the room. She wore a black peasant skirt. She had on a black hoodie, and a white cammie poked out from the bottom of the hoodie.

"Hey girls." Sumi said skipping over and plopping down next to her other best friends, grabbing some of the complimentary chips from a golden bowl that the hotel had given them.

Sada walked slowly over to the rest of the group and slowly sat on the edge of the bed. "Let's get started!" Toki said cheerfuly."  
"Right on!" Sumi shrieked giving Toki a high five.

Hana broke her gaze from the window and focused her calm grey eyes on her friends. "I'll go first," she said turning to look at Sumi, the friend she had met first. "Truth or dare?"

Sumi crossed her arms and thought a minute. "Mmm...DARE!"

The rest of the girls cheered. Without a moment of thought Hana said, "I dare you to go play a prank on the boys."

Sumi grinned, standing up. She looked at the wall dividing the boys room and theirs. "Okay!" She ran to her computer and began to type away. She turned to face them again. She placed her hands on her hips. "Done."

" What did you do!" Toki said excitedly and started to bounce up and down.

"I sent them an email saying that the leaders of BBA reserved them a spot at The Dish Diner.

"But isn't that the most expensive restraunt in New York?" Yumi asked with a puzzled look on her face.

Hana's expression slowly morphed into a smirk, "They'll look like fools tomorrow when they go to The Dish Diner, insisting they have reservations."

Everyone else started laughing. Their laughter was interrupted by the phone ringing. Toki answered it. "Hello?" After a pause she started talking in fluent spanish to whoever was on the other line. After a moment she hung up.

"What was that all about?" Sada asked.

Toki avoided eye contact. Her face looked strained. "It was nothing..."

Yumi nervously picked at her converses. "Well, I guess we should get some sleep." Everyone glanced at the clock that read '1:00 A.M.'.

Sumi instantly saw what she was trying to do. "Y-yeah! We need to get ready to watch the prank go down tomorrow!" As the others caught on they nodded. Soon everyone either had a bed, or a sleeping bag.

Sada clapped and the lights went out.


	2. Spa Days

Light filtered into the dark room. The only light in the room was the light illuminating from the screen on a lap top. Sumi sat in front of it IMing with Max. She had the sound on mute, so she wouldn't wake the others.

Maxie123: how r u?

SumiChan444: tired. u have plans 4 lunch? Maxie123: u will never b-lieve this. the BBA reserved all us guys a spot at THE DISH DINER!

SumiChan444: no way! well, i'll see you a b-fast. bi

Maxie123: bye

Sumi signed off IM and smirked. "You're in for a surprise, Maxie," she whispered to herself. She felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Sada.

"Did they buy your phony email?" Sada asked. Her hair was messy and tangled.

Sumi nodded. She looked at the clock that said 7:50 A.M. "Want to wake the others up so we can get to breakfast before Tyson eats everything?"

"Definitely. If we don't hurry, he'll leave us with nothing to eat." The two of them woke up everyone else. They got dressed and went to the Breakfast Hall.

"We beat Tyson!' Toki cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Hana studied the vast room. It was, like every other room in the hotel was decked out in gold. The tables were even a polished golden color.

They raced each other to the buffet part of the hall. Getting their breakfast they made their way to one of the long tables. They all sat together. Just as they were about to start eating, the boys entered the room.

Tyson instantly rocketed over to the buffet. The others slowly made their way over. Once their plates were loaded, Tyson's more than anyone's, they went and sat with the girls.  
Each boy went and sat next to his girlfriend. There was a moment of silence (with the exception of the sound of Tyson devouring his food.) Sada rolled her eyes, disgusted by having to listen to the gross sound of him chewing his food.

Yumi impatiently rubbed her temples.

Hana was the first to mention it. "Tyson, would you please close your mouth while you chew. You're making too much noise." She didn't even look up at him while she was talking. She continued to stab a piece of scrambled egg with her fork.

Tyson smiled a little and put an arm around her. "For you, I will."

"I can't believe Hana actually goes out with that dork!" Toki whispered to Sumi and Sada. The other two nodded. After a moment of noticing how stressed the group was Sumi picked up her green cell phone. All of them had been nervous about their upcoming competition. She dialed a number and listened to it ring until someone picked up.

"Hello, is this Stephanie Durnaby?" When the person on the other line answered her face lit up and she began to speak in fluent Italian. "Vorrei programmare un trattamento della stazione termale per me ed alcuni amici." She paused as she listened. "Punti della riserva dieci. Come circa vianamo in un'ora?" She smiled, "Approvazione. Allora Vedali. Arrivederci." After that that Sumi hung up.

Sada glared at Sumi. "Perche' l'inferno avete fatto quello!" Everyone else just sort of stared at the two of them. The two of them had grown up together in Italy, and out of the group, they were the only two who spoke Italian.

"Acceso. That means come on." Sumi explained, "I have a surprise for you all. It's in an hour though, so we need to hurry."

Tyson ignored her and continued to shovel food into his mouth. Everyone else finished their breakfast and got ready to go. They walked out of the hotel and walked down the busy streets.

They stopped in front of a large shop on the street with the words 'Giorni Della Stazione termale.' The outside was brick with green lush vines climbing up the walls. "This place doesn't look like it belongs in New York City!" Toki exclaimed clapping her hands.

"What is this place?" Ray asked curiously. "Giorni Della Stazione termale is Italian for 'Spa Days'." Sada explained, rubbing a leaf from the vine between two of her fingers.

Toki jumped up and down, "You brought us to a spa!" She grinned happily.

Sumi nodded. "This is the best spa hot spot in NYC. Sada and I have been here before." She leaned toward Toki. "Sada's not much of a spa person." She whispered.

"Let's go in."

CFG: I hope you like my story so far. Feel free to review! If you review, Max will give you a BeyBlade plushie of your choice.

Max: -Sighs and nods- It's true.

CFG: Ciao!


	3. Secret In a Basket

The inside of Spa Days looked calm and relaxed. The walls were painted a relaxing purple and the floor was hardwood. Small lamps let out soft amounts of light. They were in the lobby. To their right was a red couch and chairs. A dark wooden coffee table in front of the couch held a stack of teen magazines and a plate of cookies.

Sumi walked up to the desk to their left. A woman sat at the desk typing away at her computer. She was pale and straggly. Her dirty blonde hair was tied up tightly in a bun. Her piercing green eyes finally looked up at Sumi.

"My friends and I are here for a spa treatment I arranged. It should be under the name Sumi Coniglietto. "

The woman sighed as if Sumi had just asked her to go do hard labor. She began typing again. She paused and read what was on the computer. "Go on in." With that she turned back to her computer and started typing like before.

"Okay, you all, we can go ahead in." Sumi informed. They all gathered back together and went through a door. From there, they found themselves in a large room with mud baths, massage tables and more stuff of that sort.

A short muscular woman shuffled over to them with a warm smile. She went up to Sumi and Sada, giving them a tight hug. "Sig.na Sumi e Sada! Come siete stati?" She looked at the rest of the group. "Sono questi più clienti?"

"Yes, Stephanie, these are our friends. Sumi dragged us all here for a spa treatment." Sada sneered, rolling her eyes. Sumi elbowed her.

"MOST of us are glad to be here." Toki offered, "I apologize for Sada, she can be moody." She threw in a friendly smile to the small woman, who smiled in return.

She turned to the rest of the people. "Hello, I am Stephanie Durnaby. It is nice to meet all of you." Her accent was heavy and it was kind of hard to understand what she was saying.

She looked at the clipboard in her hands, lifting up the first sheet on it and glancing at the second. "It looks like the girls have a manicure and pedicure while the boys have massages. All of you have the mud baths."

She pointed at one door that had the word 'donne' written on it. "All of you girls need to go and change into your robes in that room." She then pointed to a door at the other end of the room. It had the word 'uomini' written on it. "All you guys go in there and change."

With that she walked off to other people in the room. The group separated and went into their rooms.

In the room labeled 'uomini' the boys had already begun to change. They had found a stack of clean robes in a basket and had started in on them. Max grabbed the last one. That's when he noticed something odd.

"Kai, come here." Max called over quietly, trying not to grab the attention of others. Kai sighed and strolled over to see Max studying the bottom of the large basket.

"What could possibly be that special about a basket?" He sneered rolling his eyes to himself. He looked at the others who were heading back into the main room. "The others are leaving you know."

"Does it look like a door at the bottom of this?" Max asked, completely ignoring Kai's rude comments.

Kai reluctantly got down beside his friend and examined the basket. In the middle of the basket was square cut out in the middle with hinges on it's right side. It was just big enough to fit one person at a time in.

Kai, now as curious as Max, slid his fingers under the left side of the square and tugged up. It opened like a normal door would. From there it had a set of stairs that a sewer might have, leading down to another place.

Max excitedly jumped up and climbed into the basket, starting to go down the newly found stairs.

"What in hell do you think you're doing?" Kai asked angrily, grabbing Max by the back of the collar, ready to pull him out.

"I'm just going to see what's down there," Max protested. "I'll see what's down there and come right back up. Go ahead and join the others, I'll be back soon."

Kai snuck a nervous glance toward the door, "I... I'm coming with you."

"Why?" Max asked, half of his body already out of sight.

"Because, Sumi can be as sweet as anything, but if she finds out I let you go to some strange place by yourself, she'll skin me alive. She's straight from hell I tell you." Kai glanced again at the door. It wasn't just Sumi either. Sada would kill him too, for being so stupid as to go down a set of stairs when he had no idea where they let out.

Max laughed a little, "Sumi will never know." Looking at Kai instantly let him know what else was on his mind. "Sada won't ever know either."

Kai looked a little eased. "Go on then, I'll be right behind you."

The two of the climbed down those stairs for a while, until Max finally saw a landing. "It's not too far down from me," he whispered up to Kai, "I'm going to jump from here." Before Kai could protest that, Max jumped from the stairs to the floor below. He moved out of the way. "You can jump now."

After a pause Kai landed next to Max. He looked around them. They seemed to be at the beginning of a hallway.

"I can't see a thing." Max said squinting.

Kai reached down into his pocket and found the beyblade keychain that Sada had given him. It had a light on it. "This will help us at least find out where we're going," Kai explained.

Turning on the light, the two of them struggled through what at first seemed like a series of hallways, but quickly turned to a series of tunnels. At the end of one tunnel was a metal door. The metal was rusted. Even the lock that was on the latch was rusted. On a sign, 'M.I.M. Room' was hand written.

Kai used the fake, miniature beyblade on his keychain to bust the rusty lock open. The door was hard to open and made a loud grinding sound as it did. Once it was completely open, the two boys stepped through.

Across the dark room they heard what seemed to be another door open and close. They heard footsteps.

"Welcome, Max and Kai of the Blade Breakers."


	4. All Up to Them

By this time the girls were seated in comfy chairs getting their nails done. They were in the main room. Sumi and Sada were already getting worried. Kai and Max had been gone for over 20 minutes now.

"I...I wonder if their okay..." Sumi was trying hard not to go in run into the 'stanza dell'abito degli uomini' (men's robe room.)

Just then the Neon Genisis Evangelion and Fullmetal Alchemist theme songs filled up the room. Sada picked up her phone, putting an end to the FMA theme. Sumi picked up hers soon after, putting an end to NGE. "Hello?"

The two of them only heard static and then a click. The phone line had gone dead. Sumi desperately scrolled down her calls list. "It was Max..." Her face was unusually pale. "S-sada...who called you?"

Even though Sada didn't need to say it, she checked her calls list and looked up at her friend with a stricken expression. Sumi jumped up and began to dash to the 'uomini' room. She burst through the doors.

A few men that were in there turned around in surprise. One guy walked up to them angrily. "What in God's name do you think you're doing!"

Sumi grabbed him abruptly by the collar and raised a fist to his face. "Ascoltate qui sciocco di pompus! Ottenga la vostra testa maledetta dal nostro commercio. Batterò la merda da voi se ottenete nel mio senso!" (Listen here you pompus fool! Get your damn head out of our business. I'll beat the shit out of you if you get in my way!)

While Sumi was fussing the guy out Sada ran out of the room and quickly found Stephanie. "We have a problem. Kai and Max are missing!" Sada was talking to the Italian woman a thousand words a minute.

"Calma giù Sada! Slow down and explain to me your problem." After Sada slowed down enough to tell Stephanie what had happened, the two of them walked back to the men's robe room.

When they got there, three guys were on the floor groaning. Sumi was using the karate classes she and Sada had taken to beat up every guy that had come up to her, trying to move her out of there. Sumi was never a joy to be with when she was upset or angry.

"Sumi! Calmisi giù, io sono qui aiutarli." Stephanie put a hand on Sumi's shoulder to settle her down. "I hear that you have lost your dear amici." (Sumi! Calm down, I'm here to help you. Friends)

Sumi took in a deep breath. "We can't find Max or Kai. They went missing a while ago." She went to take a seat on one of the benches in the room. She accidentally tripped over a large empty basket. "Ow..." Sumi rose to her knees and froze, her eyes glued to the inside of the basket.

"Are you okay?" Sada asked walking over to Sumi. That's when she also noticed. There was an open door in the middle of the basket. "Wha--?"

Sumi scrambled to her feet. "Max probably found it! He'd be curious enough to see where it leads. Kai wouldn't want Max to go by himself, so he would tag along. Sada, we have to go down there.

"Are you crazy!" Sada screamed, "We have no idea what's down there. What if that's not where they are!"

"What if they are! That means they're in trouble. We need to make sure they're not down there. Sto andando. Arrivederci!" Sumi climbed into the box and began to climb down the stairs. (I'm going. Bye!)

"Fine! I'm going to look elsewhere!" She began to stomp out of the room.

Stephanie grabbed Sada's arm, "You cannot leave your friend. If she is indeed right, then she too is in trouble." She looked up at a stubborn Sada.

"She's so annoying sometimes. She has to go and check on things, even if it means she might..." Sada looked down at Stephanie's serious eyes. "Whatever. I'll go." She looked over to see that Sumi was already out of sight.

"You need to hurry so you can catch up with Sumi." She rushed over to a cabinet in the corner. She grabbed a flashlight to Sada. "It might get very hard to see."

Sada thanked Stephanie and started down the stairs. Just as Stephanie had presumed, it got darker as she went down. She turned on the flashlight so that she could see. When she was halfway down the stairs she heard a scream. "Sumi!" Sada began to climb down as fast as she could.

In a matter of seconds, Sada was on the floor, running through the tunnels. "Please be okay, Sumi. I hope you just saw a rat." Sada muttered to herself breathlessly as she ran.

At the end of the last tunnel she spotted a door that was halfway open. Light poured out and lit up the remainder of the tunnel. She ran through the door. The room's floor was hardwood. It looked like a stage, the way it was lighted. In the middle of the floor were several chairs. Three were taken. Sumi, Max and Kai sat in them.

She ran over to them. She saw that Sumi had scrapes on her. They were all scraped up pretty bad, they probably weren't able to see as well as she had been able to. They all had far off expressions. "Are all of you okay?"

No one answered. They continued to stare straight forward. They didn't even blink. They breathed in and out at the exact same time. "What happened!" Sada begged.

"Their minds are no longer free," an empty voice from across the room answered. Sada turned to see two teenagers. One was a girl. She was extremely pale and wore a grey mini dress with grey boots. Her hair long and (what else?) grey. It was tied back into a ponytail.

A boy stood next to her. He was tall and stringy. He was the spinning image of the girl. His grey bangs hung in his face. He wore a grey t-shirt and pants. "Their minds are stuck in another dimension.

"What is this place!" Sada demanded angrily. She felt her entire body tense up. Her throat was dry.

"This is the M.I.M. Room. This is where the Mind Interrogation Machine is housed," answered the girl.

"Mind I-interrogation Machine?"

The boy stepped forward. "Yes. The M.I.M. is a machine that reads into your very thoughts and feelings. Once it has done that it uses your weaknesses against you. Your security is ripped apart, leaving your life in a state of chaos." The two of them began to laugh.

The boy took another step toward Sada. "It is your turn, Sada Matsuki of the Cold Fire Girls."

Sada backed up. She spotted a pole in the corner. She dashed over to it and snatched it up. She then ran over to the boy and smacked him in the head with it. He fell to the ground, unconscious. She turned to the girl. "Take another step closer and you'll be next! Now tell me, how do you turn this off?"

They girl began to giggle in the sickest way. "I wouldn't turn it off if I were you. If you turn it off now, your friends will loose their mind to the machine forever."

"So you mean..."

"It's up to those three now."

* * *

CFG: Once again, feel free to review! 


	5. Our True Selves

Okay, this is just a fewsimple things you need to know. The bold print is the machine. The regular is whatever character that the case is about, and the italics are memories of what has happened to them.

* * *

Case 1: Max

Where am I?

**You are inside of your own mind. **

Who said that?

**This is the you that exists in your own mind, and the you that exists in the mind of others. **

Okay…

**This never would have happened if you hadn't have gone down those stairs. **

It wasn't my fault.

**I wasn't? **

No. I was only curious.

**So you didn't drag Kai into this then? **

He came of his own free will. He didn't have to come with me.

**You are deceiving yourself because you are afraid to know that you caused a problem. **

That's not true!

**Then you are happy? **

Of course.

**You are happy?**

Yes…?

**You are happy? **

No…NO! I'm not! I shouldn't have done this! I should have just gone and relaxed with my friends.

**Have you always been this way? **

No. I haven't. I don't think I have…

**You haven't? **

No…right?

"_Max, why? Why did you put yourself and everyone else in danger again?" I am looking at my mother, and she looks angry. "I didn't mean to…" I am covered in dirt and my mom has a cut on her face. "I told you not to go near that neighborhood. It's a terrible neighborhood." _

That's when I went exploring in that bad neighborhood near my house. My mother had warned me not to go there, but I went anyway. Some crazy homeless man grabbed me by the arm. He had a knife. He was rambling on about killing me so that the evil spirits would leave me alone. Then my mom showed up. She was able to get me away just in time, but got herself cut. Afterwards, all she could do was cry and ask me why…

**So you cause pain to others out of your selfishness? **

No! I don't mean to!

**Why are you crying? **

I don't mean to.

**So you didn't mean to cause the death of your sister? **

"_Max!" My sister is crying. She is four years old. She's cornered by a bad looking man. He is pointing a gun at her. I run forward to help her, but the man pushed me into a trash can. "Don't!" Now my sister is down by the man's feet, sobbing. "Please don't…" Before she can finish I hear a loud bang. _

Maria was lying on the ground. There was red everywhere. She turned really pale and stiff like a rockNo matter how many times I called out her name, she didn't answer. The man pointed his gun at me, but a police man had been in a store nearby and had heard the gunshot. He came just in time…

**How did this happen?**

Maria and I had just been shopping for our mom's birthday. It was about a mile and a half walk back home. I knew a shortcut and wanted to take it.

**It was dangerous.**

Yes. The shortcut went through a few alleys. Maria tried to convince me to take another route, but I insisted. Then…the man came.

**Are you truly happy?**

No! Mom has gotten hurt by what I've done! Maria died because of me! It was all my fault.

**You caused their pain and suffering. It was all because of you. **

Case2: Kai

Damn. I can't believe I let Max talk me into going down here.

**You blame this all on your friend? **

Well…yes.

**Didn't you _choose_ to follow him? **

He left me no choice…

**You are blaming this all on him. You believe you are not at all at fault? **

I had to follow him. Something worse could have happened to him.

**Do you think you have helped him? **

Yes.

**Do you think you helped him?**

Yes…

**Do you think you helped him? **

No. I didn't help at all. When those two freaks charged at us, I tried to get out of the way. Max went first. I didn't try and stop them.

**This has happened before…**

"_Kai, run and get help! Call someone!" I am standing behind my parents. The house is on fire. Wood is falling around us. My mother's foot is stuck in a crack in the wood, and my father us struggling to get her out. I just stand there. After a moment, I turn and run out. _

**So what happened? **

I ran out and I just stopped in the middle of the large lawn, watching out mansion collapse as the fire consumed it. My parents were burned alive.

**You did nothing to help.**

No. I just stood there. How could I! Why didn't I help them! I should have helped. I should have gone and gotten help!

**Now you love being alone. **

Yes.

**Why? **

That way, I can't hurt anyone, because I'm not there.

Case 3: Sumi

I hope Max is okay.

**Why did you come down here? **

I came to get Max.

**Is that so?**

Yes.

**Why are you always intent on making sure everyone is okay. **

I don't want to loose anyone.

**Has this already happened? **

Yes…

"_Sumi! Please help us. Roll the rock off." I am on the side of the highway. My mother is trapped under a rock. I am pushing as hard as I can against the rock, but it won't budge. All of a sudden I hear a loud noise. I turn and see a large delivery truck turning the corner. I push the rock as hard as I can. I can't push it! It won't move! _

**She died. **

Yes. I couldn't get the rock off. The truck crushed her and the rock. Blood splattered everywhere, even on me. I was sobbing. She didn't even look like my mom anymore. She was so deformed and squished. The look on her face was terrible.

**You were too weak. **

How could I have been so weak! I let her down. She died because I was too weak. I should have been the one that died, not her!

**You are miserable. **

Yes! I want to get out of here! What is this place? Why is this happening! Why!


	6. The System Crash

I forgot to mention ealrier in the story that Sumi, Yumi, Sada, Toki and Hana are all MY made up characters. No one can steal them. Also (obviously) Beyblade isn't my story.

* * *

Case 1: Max

Why am I starting to feel so hollow inside? I feel like all hope and life is being sucked out of me. I feel miserable and exhausted.

**You are beginning to realize that you have been lying to yourself. **

Part of me thinks that, but there is something else. I can feel it. Something just doesn't seem right.

**You are lying to yourself right now. Why do you continue to do that? **

This doesn't seem quite right. This isn't me thinking these mean thoughts and asking these terrible questions. I don't think it is me… No, it isn't me. Then what is it?

**Why… do you keep lying? You're only hurting yourself. **

This isn't me saying these things…but what _is_ it? What!

Case 2: Kai

Why do I feel so helpless? I feel so terrible. I am fighting back the feeling, but it seems to be pushing back at me with more force…

**It is because you are finally figuring out the truth about yourself. **

Is that true? Am I figuring out the truth?

**Yes. **

Is that it, or are you tricking me? It has been you beating me up about all these dark secrets and memories.

**Do you really believe that? **

Yes I do.

**Do you really believe that? **

You are trying to trick me again. I know that now, but the question is, is who are you and why are you doing this?

Case 3: Sumi

I am starting to feel drained of energy. I don't know how many more emotional blows I can take. Did this happen suddenly, or has it been happening slowly?

**You are asking yourself useless questions. **

The main thing that is questionable is, are all these questions coming from inside of me, or is this cruel abuse coming from some other source?

**You are too curious. You will hurt yourself further. **

There is something peculiar going on. Whatever source all this abuse is coming from, it doesn't want me asking _it _any questions. It doesn't want me to figure out something. It's _hiding _something. I am beginning to doubt that I am hopeless. If I can remember _exactly _what happened when I went down into that room, then I might figure out what is happening. I was hit in the head by one of those crazy kids, but I wasn't knocked out. I could still vaguely see what was going on. The put me in a chair and pointed some sort of beam into my eyes. Then I blacked out, and next thing I know… I was here. So that beam did something to me! That is what brought me here. This is some sort of device that works its way into your head!

Computer malfunction: cases combined.

(Sumi) Wait! All the darkness is fading, and everything is becoming white.

**(Max) Two people are coming into view… **

_(Kai) Max and Sumi! I can see them! _

Wait a minute…there is another person coming into view.

**A woman in black? **

_Who is she? _

(Woman) You three surpassed the program! How is that possible? 

The program? That must be where all those questions were coming from.

**She just said that we surpassed the program. How did we do that? **

_I think that the machine was used to make us feel terrible about ourselves and believe that we are horrible people. When we began to doubt that what it was saying was true, the system crashed. _

Yeah…when I began to question it, they questions became more strained.

No one has ever been able to escape the machine. I can't believe that three teenagers beat the program! 

**Hey! Everything's dissolving again. I can see three more people. **


	7. The Bladers Oscuro

Sada looked at her three friends and saw them slowly open their eyes. She rushed over to them. "Are all of you okay?" Kai struggled to his feet and so did Max. Sumi got up, but fell back, and Max caught her.

"I think we're okay. I'm a little dizzy, but other than that, I think I'm fine," Sumi mumbled. Max finally helped her stand on her own. She looked around and say the grey girl cowering in the corner and the grey boy unconscious on the floor. There was one more person.

"That's that woman from before!" Max cried out before Sumi got the chance to. At the door stood a woman that was leaning against the door frame with a hand on her head. She was pale and very frail. She had waist long black hair. She wore a long black dress.

"Lilia!" The grey girl ran to the pale woman. "Is it happening again!"

Lilia took a deep breath. "I'm fine, Rose. How is Jaccob?" Rose bit her lip and looked at the unconscious boy. Lilia looked also, "Never mind."

Sada walked over to Kai. "Are you okay?" When he nodded, she relaxed. She shifted her glance over to Lilia and rose. She tightened her grip on the pole in her hand. "Who are you two and what do you want?"

"We are Lilia and Rose of the Bladers Oscuro." Lilia said straightening up. Once she stood tall, she was much more intimidating. She looked powerful. "I am the leader, Lilia Caos. These are my younger siblings Rose and Jaccob."

"I've never heard of you, but you sound like a bunch of fakes to me," Sada rolled her eyes.

Jaccob was slowly beginning to wake up. Rose rushed over and helped him up. "We are a new group," Rose answered after Jaccob was standing up on his own. "Lilia, Jaccob, Charlie, and myself are in it. Charlie is busy doing other things."

"Why did you do this to us?" Max said daring to take a step forward, towards the strange people.

"You interrupted our research. We used the M.I.M. to get you out of the way. Lilia was the one in the machine, asking you the questions. She had access to all of your thoughts and memories."

"Research?" Sumi asked suspiciously.

"That is confidential information," Lilia stiffened.

Max leaned in and whispered in Sumi's ear, "These people seem shallow. We shouldn't trust them. After all, they hurt us." Sumi nodded.

The four of them shared a look and then Max shouted put, "RUN!" All four of them ran to the door, pushing Lilia aside. They ran down the tunnels and clambered up the stairs. The climbed out and shut the door. They were all breathing hard.

"The Bladers Oscuro... who exactly are they?" Sumi asked. She leaned against one of the lockers.

"I don't know... but I have the feeling that we will see them again. I also feel that they are danger. We should watch our backs through out the whole tournament." Sada said.

Everyone shared a anxious look. No one said anything, but no one needed to. It went without saying that something was going to change, and it would change their lives forever.


	8. Nightmare of Memories

This one is also short like much of the others. The ending approaches! Now that it is getting serious, the end is growing close. If I were to predict how many chapters were left, I would say maybe two or three.

* * *

The air was stiff and toxic seeming as the group stepped out of the spa building. They all looked depressed and spooked. It was most evident on the faces of Max, Kai and Sumi. Even though they knew someone had been purposefully hurting them, the words and memories still stung. 

"What are we going to do?" Sumi asked, arms were crossed down at her stomach, but in a hurt kind of way. Her eyes didn't sparkle like they usually did. Instead, they seemed hollow. Her shoulders were sagged down, as if they were too heavy to pick up. Max walked over and put an arm around her.

Kai tried to stand tall and look powerful to show strength to the rest of the team, but it was still evident on his face that he was also spooked. They just stood in the middle of the sidewalk, all trying to gather some strength.

"Why would they hurt any of us and what makes their research that important?" Toki let her black hair fall in front of her face so that no one would see the tears gathering in her eyes.

Hana cast her grey eyes up at the sky. Her pale skin glowed from the eerie light of the full moon. "They have reasons for their actions, I have no doubt. Even if they are actions we don't agree with, they must seem reasonable to them. Even Tyson, who was always a pain, was quiet. He kept his eyes glued to the ground.

They made their way back to the hotel and dragged themselves to their hotel rooms. They were unlocking the doors when Ray paused. "We had reservations to The Dish Diner, but you girls can go if you like, I don't think we feel like going out tonight."

It took a moment for the girls to realize what he was talking about. "Oh," Sada said with a pained look on her face, "We don't feel like going out either." They said their good nights and walked into their rooms. They separated the two beds between the five of them. Toki grabbed a spot by the phone and eyes it nervously.

Yumi, who doesn't really talk much, finally spoke up. "Are you okay, Toki?"

Toki looked at the phone a while longer and sighed. "That call I got yesterday was about my father. He has gotten very sick and I am worried about him. They said they would call if anything happened."

"So you are nervous that they'll call with bad news?" Hana asked. Lately, it had been hard for her to keep her face mostly clear of emotions. She was getting stressed, making it harder for her to look calm.

Toki nodded.

Sumi climbed into one of the beds. She was so emotionally exhausted, that she fell asleep almost right away.

_Sumi looked all around her. She was once again surrounded by darkness. "Am I back in that machine?" Sumi asked looking around. _

"_Sumi?" She turned around to see Max standing behind her. He also looked concerned that it might be happening again. "Do you suppose that those freaks found a way to reach us in our sleep?" _

"_No, I think that the machine just had an affect on us. It is strange, though, that we are all sharing a dream. As they were talking a enormous picture appeared in front of them. It was of Max, in front of a dead body, crying. _

_Sumi was the first to react. She had a look of horror on her face. "What is this about?" She turned to look at Max. He looked at his feet in shame. _

"_That's my sister…Maria. I convinced her to take a dangerous shortcut home with me and some guy shot her." He continued to stare at his feet. As if on cue, the picture dissolved and one appeared. It began to move like a movie would. It showed them what happened. _

_Max dropped to his knees and began to cry. Sumi knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his back. That memory faded out of view and another appeared. It showed Kai's memory of his house burning down, and his parents along with it. _

"_That was when my house caught fire, and all I could do was stand there and watch." He didn't fall to his knees. His eyes seemed glued to the pictures playing in front of him. Soon his faded as well and another came. _

_It showed the picture of a young red head as she pushed with all her might at a boulder, but it wouldn't budge. Soon a truck came by and destroyed the boulder and the person under it. Max and Kai looked in horror from the memory to Sumi. _

"_This is your memory…isn't it?" Kai asked. He didn't need an answer. The look on Sumi's face said it all. _

_She buried her face in her hands. "That was my mother. I was too weak to get the boulder off of her in time. Once she had been crushed, she looked like some kind of monster. I'll never forget the look of horror on her face, and the retched form after. There was blood all over me," her muffled voice sounded tortured. _

"_I all three of us have memories that haunt us…" Kai said. With that the final memory faded like the others and they were left in the darkness. _


	9. Tournament Time

Now that I have finished yet another chapter, I would think that it will be two more chapters left until I am finished. Enjoy! (This chapter was very short.)

* * *

Breakfast was silent that morning. Everyone stared down at their plates. Even Tyson didn't have an appetite that morning. The tournament they were entering was to happen at noon. Would they see the Bladers Oscuro? This was the question that haunted everyone's minds. 

Sumi, Kai nor Max discussed their nightmare from the night before. None of them though it needed to be discussed.

After about an hour of just sitting at one of the long breakfast tables, they got up and got ready for the tournament. Soon they were at the newly built blading stadium. It hovered above them, as if trying to intimidate them. The stones the giant dish shaped bulding was made out of was grey. That color sent a ripple of worry down their spines.

Once they were inside they made their way to the guests rooms. They went in and tried to relax until they were called to go beybattle. Tyson turned on the T.V. so that they could see what was happening in the main part of the stadium. People were walked through the main floor and up the stairs to seat themselves.

"Look!" Everyone turned to see that Tyson was pointing to four people on the screen. It was Lilia, Rose, Jaccob, and apparently Charlie. They were making the way from the middle of the stadium floor to the hall that led to the guest's rooms.

"So they _are_ going to blade in this tournament." Yumi said. She was speaking a little more than usual this day.

"I will wager that their _research_ has something to do with this battle." Kai said staring at the screen.

Before they could continue their conversation, there was a knock on the door. Sada opened it. There was one of the stadium workers. "The Cold Fire Girls will be going against the Bladers Oscuro in about ten minutes.

Everyone shared a nervous expression. They turned to look back at the television screen. Their rivals had been stopped by one of the other stadium workers. They talked to the four bladers and then walked off.

"I guess we should go ahead and go and get ready," Sada suggested. The others nodded and they went back out to the middle of the stadium. All of them went and sat on the long bench on their side of the beyblading dish.

Just then, Jaccob approached them. "Hello, Cold Fire Girls," his smile was smile and ill meant. "I hope you're ready for the hardest beybattle of your lives. Before anyone else could answer, an angry Sumi stood up. He was probably around five foot two inches, a total of two inches shorter than her. She looked down at him.

"Bring it on. You hurt me and my friends. I will make you pay!"

Just then the announcer's voice filled the stadium, "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time to start the first battle!"


	10. Sacrafice

Second to last chapter! I hope all of you are ready! (lol)

* * *

The male announcers voice echoed through out the building, but the all female beyblading group wasn't paying any attention to it. They were all looking up at Sumi, who had her hands placed defiantly on her hips. "Let _me _go first." 

Sada tapped a long fingernail against her chin. "I don't know. Are you sure that you want to even battle at all? You know, after what happened yesterday." She looked back up at Sumi.

Sumi rolled her eyes, still standing firm. "That is _exactly_ why I want to go. I want to show them that they can't get away with hurting my friends."

After a moment of pausing again, Sada sighed and shrugged. "Fine, Sumi. You have to _promise_ me you will be careful though." Sada didn't have a good feeling about this. There was something about it that just didn't sit right in her stomach.

"Thank you Sada!" Sumi bent over and gave her friend a hug.

Max walked over to her, planting a kiss on her cheek and giving her a hug. "Good luck. I know you'll do your best."

Sumi nodded. The others cheered her on as she walked up to the dish. She carried her sandstone colored beyblade with her. On the bit was the picture of an owl. "Okay, Alomina, help me out here."

Once she was at the dish she got her beyblade ready to launch. Lilia walked up to the other side. She also got ready to launch. The announcer began to count down. "Bladers, get ready to launch! 3…2…1…let it rip!"

Both females launched their beyblades. "Feel the wrath of Serpiente!" Lilia yelled to Sumi. Both beyblades landed in the dish. Lilia's landed rather rough, but Sumi's landed soft as a feather.

The beyblades then began the game of running from and ramming each other. Lilia began to smile in a sinister way. "You do realize that there is more at stake than loosing the tournament in this beybattle, don't you?"

Sumi's eyes narrowed. "I suspected that this was more than just some regular battle. What exactly are you up to then?" When Serpiente hit Alomina, Sumi felt like something had just hit her.

Lilia began to laugh in an insane matter. "We have found a way to link the bit beast _directly_ to the soul. That means, if you loose, let's just say you will be loosing more than your life."

Sumi got very angry. "You and your team mates are monsters! Why can't you just beyblade like all regular bladers!"

"Beybladers ruined our life! In the village my siblings and I lived in, a gang of beybladers ruled over the place. They hurt anyone who tried to get in their way. They hurt Rose's arm and they hit me on the head, giving some damage."

Sumi remembered when they were in the mysterious room at the spa building. When Lilia had entered the room, Rose had asked her if _it_ had started again. That must have been what Rose had meant.

She felt heat rising to her cheeks. "I have also had to deal with my own problems, lady. Just because something bad happens to you, that doesn't mean that you take out your pain on others!" She knew that she needed to end this battle quickly. "Go Alomina!"

A ray of light burst out of her blade. When the light went away, a white owl was flying above Sumi's beyblade. The crowd began to cheer and some got up out of their seats.

"I too have a bitbeast! Go Serpiente. Another ray out light burst from another beyblade. Once the light once again died down, a giant blood red snake hovered over Lilia's beyblade.

"Attack!" They both shouted.

Serpiente charged towards Alomina, but the swift owl quickly flew out of the way. "What are you too_ weak_ to attack front on?"

That made Sumi mad when the memory of her mother pooped into her head. "I'm not weak anymore!" Alomina rammed Serpiente. In turn, Serpiente wrapped it's tail around Alomina's neck.

Sumi clutched at her own neck. _It hurts! The pain is so real._ She was able to help Alomina break free. Serpiente then began to pelt the other bitbeasts with a series of attacks, each one just as devastating as the other.

Soon Sumi was struggling to stand. That;s when a thought hit her. _If I don't win this battle…then the team might loose, and then they'll hurt Max and Kai! _She continued to just barely dodge the most recent attacks as she debated a choice she could make.

After a moment, she took a deep breath and stood tall. "Lilia, this is no longer a choice of whether to win or loose. I can only win. In this balance, my life doesn't matter. To keep my friends safe, I have to make a very difficult choice. If I thought there was another way to win, then I would do it, but sadly, I am left with one choice."

She turned to her friends and gave them a sad smile. "Thank you, everyone, for being my friends. She turned to Max, tears were streaming down her face now, but she was still smiling. "Max…I know you think that Maria's death was your fault, but I do not think it was. Now I see that everyone has a time to pass. I'm not completely sure it is mine, but this is a risk I have to take. I will forever love…even if it is only in spirit."

She took another deep breath and turned back to Lilia. "You are about to loose." The light that had beamed up from her beyblade began to surround her. "Alomina, I give you all of my strength. Destroy Serpiente!"

The same light that was surrounding Sumi surrounded Alomina. Lilia's face became one of sheer fright and terror. When Alomina charged, more tears began to flow down the red heads face. "Who would have guessed…that the thing you used to beat me, would end up used against you."

Lilia's beyblade was instantly blown out of the dish and into a wall. With that, Alomina disappeared into it's beyblade and stopped spinning. Sumi fell to the ground.

"Sumi!" Max rushed over to his girlfriend. He helped her up into a sitting position. She began to cough up blood. "Max," she said with the same sad smile as before, "I will always lo…" Her sentence faded away and her eyes closed. Her body fell limp. A medic frantically ran over to her, taking her from Max and running her into the infirmary in the building.

"Sumi!" Max began to cry.

Sada got up and walked up to the dish with her beyblade. "Max, go back to the bench."

Max's face got a deeper red than before. "What! Sumi just got _very_ hurt! She might even…and you don't even care!"

"Don't be stupid Max!" Sada snapped. "Of course I am upset, but Sumi would want us to get rid of the Bladers Oscuro, once and for all."

Just then Charlie approached the other side of the dish. He also had his beyblade ready. "Start the battle!" He demanded to a shaken up announcer.

"O-okay." The announcer's voice was shaky, "3…2…1…let it rip!"


	11. Forever

This is the last chapter. If you have been reading my story, I hope you enjoy the ending! This is my first ever story. Please review.

* * *

It was silent except for the sound of the blades spinning off the launcher s and into the dish. At least that is how it seemed like that to Sada. The sad smile Sumi had given them was burnt into her mind. She remembered the day that Sumi's mom died. Sumi had come over to the house with that same look on her face. She hadn't wanted to bother her friend.

Sumi had sacrificed herself for her friends. Although Sada wouldn't admit it out loud, but she had the feeling that she was about to have to do the same. "I will avenge you, Sumi," she whispered to herself. She felt something seep up inside of her that she hadn't had in a while.

It was the urge to cry. It hurt her stomach to hold it in, but she wasn't going to let it out. Back when Sumi's mom had just died, all Sumi did was cry in the middle of the night. Then in the morning she would act like she was perfectly fine. It was then that she decided to not cry, to give her friend support and strength.

She missed crying a lot, but she refused to do it. She knew that if Sumi saw her cry, she would crumble. The two of them balanced each other out. She cried for Sada, and Sada _didn't_ cry for Sumi. Now that Sumi might be dead…she felt like someone had taken half of her.

She was so pissed. How could that bitch have hurt her best friend? They had been best friends since they were babies. Then Lilia just took Sumi away. It was like all those memories hadn't existed. It was like _Sumi_ hadn't existed. This was the main reason she felt terrible. Sumi's dream was to be an artist.

Charlie gave her an evil grin. "Are you ready to loose?" He looked like a boy version of Lilia, but about two years younger.

Sada gave him such a dirty look that he was taken aback. "You hurt my best friend…I will _crush_ you! Go Lupo!" This brought back another memory. Sumi had named her bitbeast after a family tale. Sumi had helped her think of the name for Sada's. It was Wolf in Italian.

A blood red beam of light blasted out from Sada's beyblade. Once the light dissolved, a pure black wolf hovered above the blade, snarling at Charlie. Lupo looked at Charlie just as angrily as Sada was.

He smiled a little, laughing. "Come on out Araña!" Once again another burst of light came from a beyblade and dissolved to show another bitbeast. This one was a giant spider.

Lupo began to relentlessly attack the enemy as soon as it had gotten out of the beyblade. The spider took a few hits before attacking back. On the first blow, Sada felt a pain in her chest._ Why am I hurting! I didn't get hit by that weird machine, so they shouldn't have been able connect Lupo directly to my soul. Wait!_

All of a sudden a memory played in her head like a video. When she was leaving, she felt some kind of warmth on her back. _They must have hit me with that freaky beam the machine was giving off when I was leaving! _

"I guess that gives me no choice but to do the same as my friend…" Sada muttered. She closed her eyes and focused. She centered her beyblade in the middle of the dish. She she opened her eyes, they were completely black.

She was summoning all the anger that had been gathering up inside her. Sumi's power source had been the care for her friends. Sada's source was anger. The deep red light surrounded herself and Lupo. In seconds the outcome from Sumi's battle was the same in this one.

Sada fell to her knees. "We won…" She looked up at Kai, "I love you Kai…" Then she fell to the ground and another medic rushed over.

All of her team mates and friends were too shocked to say anything.

The group gathered around to beds in the infirmary. Sumi was in one and Sada was in the other. They looked like they were all about to sob any moment. Max wasn't helping. He was laughing as he sat on the bed next to Sumi's body. She was patting her hand over and over again.

"This is a convincing joke, Sumi…"

Toki walked over solemnly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Max…Sumi's not here anymore. That's not Sumi anymore, that's just an empty shell now."

A doctor walked over to them with a clip board in his hand. "Well, I know this is hard to take, but your two friends, Sumiko Coniglietto and Sadashi Matsuki are no longer alive."

All the girls began to sob and all the guys looked like they were about to. "So…now what?" Kai asked helplessly.

"Well, we might be able to bring them back. People who have bitbeasts can have an operation that _might_ bring them back."

Max was the first to speak. "We should try it. It's worth a try. Sumi told me that she would forever love me…I plan to make her keep that promise, in mind, spirit _and _body."

I will forever love you…

Those words seemed to bounce all around the room, and that seemed to give everyone hope. People don't live forever, but when you are given the chance to live longer, would you take it? Some people think that is foolish, but Max and Kai didn't think it strange at all. Because as long as there is somebody loves you, you want to hold onto them.

Forever.


End file.
